Can I Have Wings?
by Transcendental Secret
Summary: This story is about Mokuba Kaiba, and what happens when he finds out how his mother died. ::fluff::


Yay! I finally found the time to write a one shot! BEWARE! This story's a little emotional. I hate writing my fic's, and then typing them, because then I always loose them or something like they get rained on and the ink smudges so all my writing was useless. But I think I might use this as a language assignment… This is just a short one-shot about when Mokuba finds out why his mother died. Please no flames!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me because I have nothing but my stories and my undying love for Kaiba. other Kaiba fan girls give me glares

**Can I Have Wings?**

Thunder cracked and the rain beat down on the sidewalk in front of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba's clothes were soaked from the rain. He watched as two bright lights slowly moved closer and closer to his position. A tall figure stepped out of what had been a limo with two headlights that had blinded Mokuba. Mokuba recognized the person that had come out of the vehicle. It was his brother. Mokuba knew that even though his face was drenched with rain that it wouldn't cover up his eyes that were pouring out tears. He hung his head down and his long ebony hair fell over his eyes.

"Mokuba! What are you doing?" Kaiba said and stopped in front of his brother.

No answer….

"Mokuba! What is wrong with you! I got a call from your teacher today, she said you ran out of class this morning." Kaiba said in a worried voice.

"Seto. Do you know what day it is today?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course I do! It's your birthday. Come on Mokuba lets go inside and celebrate." Kaiba said standing up and then pausing, waiting for Mokuba to follow him.

"No Seto. Do you know what 'other' day it is today?" Mokuba said his eyes staring at the ground.

Kaiba knew the answer, but didn't want to answer Mokuba's question. Mokuba shared his birthday date with the anniversary of their mother's death.

"Mokuba, lets not worry about that right now. Come on, lets go inside and get you dried off." Kaiba said trying to avoid the question.

"Seto. How come you never want to talk about Mom?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Kaiba stood there speechless. He had never ever brought up the subject of his mother, and didn't want to talk to Mokuba about her.

"Seto. How did Mom die?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba's blood turned to ice. He never told Mokuba why they had no mother, and had decided to wait until the time was right and then he would tell Mokuba the cold truth.

Telling Mokuba the truth would be as if he were to stick a knife through his younger brother's heart, and just the thought of that mad Kaiba's soul cry. But the time was right, today was Mokuba's 10th birthday. Their mother had been gone for ten years, and Mokuba had been searching for the answer for his whole life. Kaiba took a deep breath and sat down on the sidewalk next to his brother.

"Mokuba. Are you sure that you want to hear this?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba just nodded.

Kaiba sighed. "After you were born, Mother passed away. She died after childbirth. The doctor told me mom was ill before you were born, and she just couldn't make it." Kaiba hugged his brother tightly readying himself for Mokuba's reactions.

"So this is all my fault?" Mokuba began to draw up false conclusions in his mind.

**Mokuba's Pov**

My mother is dead because she gave up her life in exchange for mine. And my father is dead because he was just trying to support me and Seto. And the reason why Seto was in the orphanage so long was because he refused to be adopted without me. I ruined everything.

Thoughts ran around in my head. My heart was slowly sinking.

"Seto. Do you think mom and dad are angels? Do they have wings?" I asked, my voice filled with wonder….and fear.

"Yes Mokuba. And I bet they have wings too." My brother told me. He didn't stop to think, so I knew it wasn't a lie.

"And can I have wings too? So I can fly to see them?" I asked.

He let go of his embrace and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Someday Mokuba. Someday." He told me and stared into my huge purple eyes.

He helped me to my feet and I walked inside.

"It's a little late Mokuba. I want you to go upstairs and dry off before you get a cold. We'll celebrate your birthday tomorrow. Ok? I promise it'll be a day of whatever you want to do. And I'll even take a half day at wok tomorrow." He told me handing me a towel.

"Ok Seto." I said, my eyes filled with what seemed to be hope and joy. Two things I hadn't felt ever since my brother stated neglecting me and turning to his work.

"I'll be upstairs in a little while to check on you." He told me.

"Alright." I said beginning my way up the long stair case. My room was on the top floor, about 5 stories up.

I got to my room and didn't bother drying myself off. I fell onto my bed and began to wonder…..

What was my mother like? The one person who gave me life. The one person I never knew, and never got to thank. And then there is my father. I barely knew him either, he was always working to help support me. They must have been two of the best people that Seto ever knew. And I took them away from him. If I was never born….than they would still be here. And Seto and I would never have had to experience all the pain we went through. I have to talk to them. Now. Who am I to ruin so many lives? I need to apologize. I want to see their wings….

I stood up and put on my wet sneakers. I walked over and opened up the window. The rain and wind hit my face as I made an attempt to climb out of the window. With my arms spread out I balanced myself, taking my steps slowly. I hesitated to move as a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky. The heavy rain made my vision blurry and unclear as I tried to concentrate on the beam I was standing on. My eyes took a detour and stared at the ground. I tried to swallow but my throat was dry. I was five story's up and hadn't realized that if I fell it would be fatal.

"Mokuba!" A voice called my name.

"Mom! Dad! Is that you?" I squinted but was still blinded by the mist and rain. The wind howled and I chill went down my spine.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked me.

"I want to talk to you! I want to apologize!" I told the voice. "I want to have wings so if I fall I would fly! I want to see you!" I begged the rain slapping against my face. The lightning struck a tree and it toppled over onto a nearby telephone poll causing sparks to fly everywhere as it all collapsed onto the street.

A loud crash of thunder echoed through the sky and startled me. I lost my balance and tried to regain control but my feet refused to stay on the slippery beam. I could feel myself falling backwards, and it seemed as if I was falling in slow motion on someone's TV. This was it. My life flashed before my eyes, but all I could think of was my family.

Something or someone caught me by the writs, and my body was forced to collide with the slanting roof.

"It's not your time to go yet. Your brother still needs you. And remember this, I will always love you." The angelic voice faded out and my mind began to slow down as my eyes closed and my body shut down from the pain of the collide.

Everything had gone dark, and it seemed as if time itself had stopped.

…………………………..

I cracked my eyes slightly and a bright light shined through.

"Thank God!" I heard my brother said, and embraced me with a hug. I could hear him crying and I felt his tears fall on my shoulder.

"What were you doing up there? You could have been killed!" He screamed at me.

"I talked to an angel Seto! I talked to Mom!" I could barely contain my excitement. I told my brother who was staring at me in what was either amazement or disbelieve.

"You don't believe me……..do you Seto?" I asked.

"No Mokuba. I believe you. And someday we'll both get to see mom and dad together." He said.

"Really Seto? I can have wings then? You promise?" I asked praying for the answer to be yes.

"Yes Mokie, someday soon, I promise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope you liked it! Please r&r! Oh and if you like this one-shot I've got another fic out that is a lot longer than this and a little more strong. It's called Mokuba's cry for help. Thanks for reading!


End file.
